


In Another Universe

by project_break



Series: In Another Universe [1]
Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_break/pseuds/project_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening frame for the In Another Universe series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

They sit side by side on the green room couch post-show. Eli funnels down his fourth Red Bull of the evening and Kevin stares at the door that his mom just walked out through.

“Is it always going to be like this?” Eli asks, turning away from his empty can to look at Kevin’s hands lying limply in his lap; palms that were recently warm against his face, fingers which were recently threading gently through his hair, affectionate touch which was recently ripped away by the fear of discovery. 

Kevin doesn't answer. Eli wasn't really expecting him to. The door is still open, so he doesn't reach out and hold those nervous, cold, hands but he imagines it. He thinks that Kevin knows he imagines it. Maybe it's alright if it's a shared delusion.

"It's not that I can't adapt,' Eli continues in the silence left by Kevin's lack of reply, "but I wish I didn't have to."

Kevin says something softly, under his breath, and Eli drops his can on the floor and leans toward him, puts an arm over his shoulder and tugs him against his side in as friendly and platonic a way as he knows how. 

"What?" he asks, and Kevin sighs and leans against him heavily. More than he should, probably, but Kevin's always so careful to be careful - and he just demonstrated how good he is at it - that Eli thinks he's allowed moments of weakness once in a while, tiny slivers of relaxation and brief comfort.

"Maybe in another universe," Kevin says again, loud enough for only Eli to hear. 

"In another universe?" Eli spreads his fingers against his shoulder.

"You wouldn't have to adapt."

Show staff rush past the open door, yelling to each other about sets needing to be broken down and erstwhile hosts needing to be debriefed, but life stops in the doorway and time is frozen inside the green room in respect for the silent contemplation of Other Lives.


End file.
